


Come and dance, Steve

by Lily_of_the_welsh_Valley



Series: 52 Madeleines [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_of_the_welsh_Valley/pseuds/Lily_of_the_welsh_Valley
Summary: Of dance and friendship.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: 52 Madeleines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Come and dance, Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleurdEpine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurdEpine/gifts).



> English isn't my first language ( at all ) but I tried :) 
> 
> Written for a workshop in which the first and last sentence were given and we had to produce a text in about an hour !

It started like this. With her hand brushing lightly over his forearm. 

-Come and dance Steve. 

She had that smile, that peculiar smile that she never ever gave to anyone else. It wasn't a wide grin, or showing any teeth, nor was it flirty or screaming to be kissed ; it was actually barely the hint of a smile, and it didn't glow on her lips but in her eyes.  
That deep and soft gaze, caring and, it seemed, forever worried, which looked on his face with concern and friendship. 

Another man than Steve might have been taken aback and rejected her pity, but there wasn't an ounce of toxicity in him. He knew she meant well, he knew she would be quick to be all spices and quips with him again within minutes, and he knew she only wanted him to have a good time. 

To let go, for the few minutes that would last a dance, of the pain and the weight of who he was. 

She also guessed that he never danced before, altough she wasn't aware that this first dance was promised to another, lying in hospital and dying with old age. 

In another time he had professed he was waiting for the right women, and it may have been a poor attempt at clumsily talking about sex then, but that dance over time had become something more. A symbol of all the things he had lost. And thus, that simple dance became unatainable. 

But maybe the right women wasn't the one he loved, but the friend who would stick with him through thick and thin. If he couldn't dance with Peggy, Natasha was probably the only women he would like to dance with. 

Really dance. 

Just dance.  
After a few seconds of hesitation he stood up and held out his arms. 

-You'll have to lead, he warned her. 

Her smile turned to a grin, she delicatly took his hands in hers and wrapped them around her neck before wrapping her own arms around his waist.  
They gently swayed from one feet to the other, Natasha leading his hudge, muscular body this way and that with soft and firm pushes of the palm of her hand, and as she did so, something seemed to break somewhere around Steve's neck. His shoulders relaxed, he let his head hung towards Natasha's so they were cheek to cheek. a seventy years old tension disappearing suddenly. Never to come back. 

They were dancing like children, or he was, a bit at a loss as to what to do with his legs and arms, and she was laughing in a way that made looking like a fool allright. 

Life, you see, is never as good or as bad as you think.


End file.
